The Barber & the Baker's Niece
by Malfoygirl18
Summary: Brianna and her younger sister, Nicolette, decide to stay with their mother's younger sister, Nellie Lovett, after the murder of their parents. During that time, Brianna meets and falls in love with the one and only, Demon Barber of Fleet Street.
1. Chapter 1

Sweeney Todd Fanfic

The Barber & the Baker's Niece

Summary: Brianna and her younger sister, Nicolette, decide to stay with their mother's younger sister, Nellie Lovett, after the murder of their parents. During that time, Brianna meets and falls in love with the one and only, Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

Chapter 1

**Blood.**

It was everywhere. On the floor, on the walls. It had my parents surrounded. Of course the blood was theirs. Especially, since it was leaking out of their chests, thanks to the bullet holes.

I take my shaking hand, and place on my mother's now cold cheek. Tears were streaming down my pale cheeks. There was a gasp coming from the doorway of our parlor. Nicolette. With one more glance at my parents, I dashed out of the room.

I found Nicolette sitting out on the porch floor curled up in a ball. Her mahogany colored hair covered half of her tear stained face. I kneeled beside her and ran my fingers through her ringlets of hair.

"Why Bri? Why would they hurt mama and papa? They did nothin' wrong." Nicolette cried. I sighed.

"I know Nicki. I swear on my life, I won't let anythin' harm you. Not while I'm around." Nicolette hugged me tight.

"Where will we go?" she whispered. Now that I think about it, I really haven't thought it all through. I tried to think of any relatives that wasn' dead. After thinking about it for a few minutes, I finally had it.

"I know exactly where we can go Nicki!" She looked at me with her dark brown eyes.

"C'mon, we're going to London."

********** Two Days Later**********

We asrrived at the London docks in only two days. Grabbing our bags, we exited the ship and entered the street.

"Brianna? Do you have any idea where our aunt might live?" Nicolette asked.

I shook my head. There was a man with a carriage, standing by one of the vendors. As we approached the man, I asked, " Excuse me sir? But do you know where I could Mrs. Lovett?" The man pondered it for a minute.

"Why of course! Lives on Fleet Street she does. I can take yous there if you want?" I smiled.

"Oh sir! That would be fantastic! Thank you. Come along Nicki." Once we settled on the carriage, we were off. As I looked out of the window, I noticed that London was a bit dark and gloomy. It made me shiver.

We approached Fleet Street and noticed a small little bake shop. Not just any bake shop, but, '_**Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies**_'.

"Here ya go dears. She owns that shop there." I thank the driver and give him some money. Taking Nicolette's hand, we grabbed our bags and made our way over to the shop.

"'Ello? Is anyone here?" I said, once we entered the shop.

A woman, with untamed brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin came into the room. She wore a black dress, with red ruffles coming out of the top part of her dress. '_Oh, this is definitely aunt Nellie. Her and mama have the same brown hair and brown eyes._'

" 'Ello, dearies. Wot can I do for ya? Did you come 'ere for a meat pie?" Nicolette and I shared a smile.

"No, ma'am. Pardon us for asking but, you wouldn't happen to be Mrs. Lovett would ya?" I asked.

"Well of course I am. May I ask why?"

"Don't you remember us, aunt Nellie? It's me, Brianna and Nicolette." Our aunt stood there for a few minutes until she snapped out of it. Her eyes going wide.

" You mean lil' Brianna? The one that was always attached to me hip whenever she came to visit?" I nodded my head. She came towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

" Oh I've missed you so much, luv. And look at ya, Nicolette! Last time I saw ya, you were just a tiny lil thing. Come 'ere, my luv." She wrapped her other arm around Nicki.

"It's nice to see you all again. And where is my sista? She could have at least written me a-" I cut her off.

" No, aunt Nellie. Maybe you should sit for this." My aunt looked at me confused, but she sat down anyway. I sat with her and held her hands.

"Wot's goin' on, luv?" my tears began to fall.

"Y-you s-see aunt Nellie, somethin' terrible has 'appened." My aunt's eyes widened. I continued on. "M-mama and p-papa are gone! T-they were m-murdered." At that moment I broke down in my aunt's arms. Her head was buried in my raven black curly hair. Her tears falling into my head. Nicolette sat there with her head on the table sobbing. We all sat there crying until, someone walked in.

" What in the world, is going on in here?" I looked up and locked eyes with the man. He also locked eyes with me. His eyes were a very dark brown, almost black, with dark circles under them. He had raven black hair like mine, but he had a white streak on the right side of his hair. It contrasted very well with his pale skin.

" Sorry Mistah T. But there was a situation in my family." my aunt said to the man. He finally unlocked his eyes from mine and spoke to my aunt.

" Just make sure it doesn't happen again." with that he left.

"Well he seems downright rude, aunt Nellie." Nicolette sniffed.

"I know dear. But it will take time. You will stay won't you Bri?"said aunt Nellie.

" We would love to! That's why we came here in the first place. I mean if you don't mind aunt Nellie." She smiled and hugged me.

" Of course it's fine with me luv. You girls are the only family I have left. Since me poor Albert died." she said while looking at our late uncle Albert's portrait. " and now my sistah and your father. Speaking of, do you have any idea who could've done all this?" I bit my lip. A nasty little habit I have.

" Um... Nicolette do you mind going into the parlor, please? I have to speak with aunt Nellie alone." Nicolette nodded her head and left. " Well I do know who did this. I took a glance before papa had us hide in the basement."

" Who was it, luv?"

" It was someone called, Beadle or something like that. What I heard was that he had a job to do from Judge Turpin." my aunt gasped.

" Beadle Bamford. Why would Turpin do that?"

" My father was next in line to become the new judge of all of England. I guess Turpin wanted that position more than ever if he had to turn to murdering."

" We'll figure something out luv. But for now how about we make some lunch? I bet your bellys are all rumbling." we laughed. " Come along." with that we went to make lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After lunch, Nicolette and I helped our aunt clean up the kitchen. I was very grateful when she didn't serve us her meat pies. Don't get me wrong. I love my aunt, but her meat pies are disgusting little things.

I finished drying the dishes when my aunt said, "Bri, can you do me a favor and take this tray of food to Mistah Todd? He is the man that came by before. He owns his own establishment upstairs. A barber he is." I nodded while taking the tray. '_Maybe I can learn more about this mysterious man.' _I thought to myself.

I made my way up the stairs and lightly knocked on the door. There was a gruffly "come in". When I walked in, Mr. Todd was standing by the window with his back to me.

"Hello, Mr. Todd. My aunt wanted me to send you your lunch." There was no answer. I stood for a minute before just placing it on the nearby table. "Well, I'll leave it here for you Mr. Todd."

"What's your name?" he asked, still facing the window.

"Ventura. Brianna Ventura."

"And wot is your business with Mrs. Lovett?"

"I-I'm her niece. From my mum's side. My sister and I needed a place to stay after the murder of our parents."

"Who may I ask murdered them?" I hesitated before answering.

"Uh…Beadle Banford, Mr. Todd. On Judge Turpin's order." He slowly turned around to face me face to face. His dark brown eyes locking with mine once again.

"Why?"

"Well you see," I started out, "my father was about to be given the position of High Court judge, a position Turpin seemed to so badly want. The only way for him to get it was to murder my father. I'd do anything to get my revenge." This seemed to grab his attention.

"Anything? You say you'd do anything to get revenge?"

"Yes, sir. If it means murdering Turpin to avenge my parent's death, then so be it." Mr. Todd started to walk towards me, his silver razor in hand. He backed me up against the wall and pressed the razor to my neck. I shut my eyes tightly. '_**He's going to kill me! I didn't even say good bye to Nicki.**_' When I felt no pain, I opened my eyes only to see Mr. Todd staring at my face. He brought a hand up and brushed a strand of my raven hair away from my face. I blushed.

"Well then, I have a very promising proposition for you, my pet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked at him with a questioning look upon my face.

"W-what kind of proposition Mr. Todd?" I asked. He leaned in, his lips lightly brushing against my ear.

"The kind that involves, you avenging your parents' death, the kind that involves you helping me kill judge Turpin." I gasped. '_I couldn't believe it. Mr. Todd actually wanted to murder someone_.'

"I-I'm not sure Mr. Todd."

"Miss. Ventura-"

"P-please call me Brianna."

"Very well….Brianna. This man deserves it. After all the things my Lucy-"he stopped himself. A blank look appeared on his face and suddenly he collapsed onto his knees.

"Mr. Todd!" I exclaimed as I rushed to his side.

"Are you alright? You gave me such a fright." He looked at me. His dark brown eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow.

"Mr. Todd? Can you hear me?" I asked, trying to get back his attention. He then started to mumble something.

"What was that Mr. Todd? I didn't understand." Before he could respond Nicolette barged into the shop.

"Bri, what is taking you so long? We have t-"her eyes landed on Mr. Todd.

"What the hell happened to him, Bri?"

"He uh he got dizzy all of sudden and collapsed. Can you help me get him on to the bed?" Nicki and I grabbed each of his arms and dragged him over to his bed. I went over to the water basin and soaked a clean rag in it. In my head I kept thinking about his proposition. '_Should I do it? What if get in trouble? What will I do about Nicki?_'

I returned to Mr. Todd with the wet rag and placed it on his forehead. I then ordered Nicki to go down to the shop and find aunt Nellie.

"But aunt Nellie isn't here. She went down to the markets."

"Okay, well I have everything covered here. Why don't you just go downstairs and settle. I will be down in a little bit." She nodded her head and headed out the door.

Looking over at Mr. Todd, I noticed how attractive he was. He looked so relaxed and so at peace. A small smile appeared on my lips. I settled myself at the edge of his bed, and brushed a strand of hair from his pale face. My fingers slightly caressed his cheeks. All of a sudden, his hand gripped my wrist. A gasped escaped from my lips. His eyes slowly opened and locked with mine.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. T-"

"Sweeney. Call me Sweeney." He croaked.

"I'm sorry, Sweeney. I-I just couldn't help it."

Sweeney decided to sit up and lightly press a hand on my blushing cheek.

"You're very beautiful when you blush Brianna." I closed my eyes and felt his breath against my face, his lips only centimeters away from mine.


End file.
